


The Gifts of the Dying Leader

by newnumbertwo



Category: Battlestar Galactica, Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-29 10:42:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1004444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newnumbertwo/pseuds/newnumbertwo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura summons Baltar to her for one last talk before she goes...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gifts of the Dying Leader

Title: The Gifts of the Dying Leader  
Word Count: ~1500  
Rating: T  
Disclaimer: don't own them  
Characters/Pairings: Adama/Roslin, Gaius/Caprica Six, focus is on Laura, Gaius  
Summary: Laura summons Baltar to her for one last talk before she goes...  
A/N: Thanks to [](http://lanalucy.livejournal.com/profile)[**lanalucy**](http://lanalucy.livejournal.com/) for the beta and title *hugs*

Gaius looked at their new home, or at least their new home world. He and Caprica still needed to decide where they’d be living. He hadn’t exactly asked her if she’d stay with him, but considering the kiss they’d almost shared and the way she’d said she was proud of him, it seemed like a safe bet.

He’d spotted a piece of land that looked like a nice place. They could build a home, maybe a barn. They hadn’t come across livestock yet, but the variety of flora and fauna was a good indicator. It wasn’t likely anyone would help him. Maybe if Caprica asked… He’d burned his bridges with the last people in the universe who would have helped him. Unless...the other cylons?

He felt a hand on his shoulder. Much too heavy to be Caprica’s - even when she was using her cylon strength. Besides, she was next to him. She wasn’t tense, which meant she didn’t feel threatened. “The President requests your presence, Doctor,” the all too familiar gravelly voice of one Admiral Adama said.

Gaius spinned around. “She does?” At the Admiral’s amused but still stern gaze, Gaius cleared his throat. “I mean, of course. Right away, sir.”

Caprica squeezed Gaius’s hand. “I’ll be here. Waiting.”

Gaius nodded. There was an exchange of looks between the Admiral and Caprica. The gruff Admiral nodded in her direction. “It’s good to see you...looking well. I’m sorry I haven’t checked in on you lately.”

Caprica gave a small smile. “Thanks, Admiral. I...it’s been difficult, but Doctor Cottle has been very kind to me--”

Adama snorted at that. “There’s a surprise. His bedside manner has never been one of his strong suits.”

She let out a little laugh. “I think he has a soft spot for women in need.” She sighed. “The President visited a few times. Will you give her my regards? I think, under other circumstances, we might have been friends.”

Adama’s eyes crinkled a bit. “I think she’d say the same. Thank you, Caprica.” He nodded in Gaius’s direction. “I’m sure the President will leave him in one piece for you.”

Caprica laughed. “I’d appreciate that.”

Adama’s body language made it clear he wasn’t willing to wait. He was probably as surprised as Gaius that Laura wanted to waste what were some of her final moments talking to Gaius Baltar, but then again, when had Laura Roslin ever done what was expected? Gaius gave Caprica a quick kiss on the cheek and fell into step behind Adama.

The walk was awkward: Adama wasn’t much of a talker. Although he seemed to get on fine with Caprica. And the President did, enough to visit her. Repeatedly. That wasn’t what he would have expected from them. Gaius had never known how to speak to the Admiral, and even after had Laura forgiven him, it was clear the Admiral hadn’t.

Gaius looked around. The people were scattering, building, planning. Living. It was everything New Caprica hadn’t been. Lush. Green. Beautiful.

Up ahead was a tarp with the visibly weakened form of Laura Roslin sitting underneath it. The blankets wrapped around her added the illusion of weight that he knew she had lost.

They approached the tarp, and Adama gestured for Gaius to sit next to Laura on the blanket leaning against a bunch of bags. It wasn’t much of a chair, but it was comfortable enough. Gaius sat awkwardly, unsure how close Laura would let him get to her. He looked up at the Admiral who only had eyes for her. “I’ll be right over there, Laura,” Adama said, pointing to a nearby field.

She smiled, but it was more in her eyes than in her mouth. “Okay.” She covered her mouth to cough. Adama looked...pained, but he left without a word.

Gaius waited for her coughing spell to end. He considered offering some form of comfort, but what could he possibly offer her that would mean anything? Knowing Laura, she would have been repulsed by it anyway. He needed to conclude whatever business she had in mind, and quickly, so Adama could swoop in to the rescue. Not that the Admiral would be doing much _swooping_ for long. He looked...nearly as frail as Laura.

This place. This...Earth. It wasn’t for the leaders who had sacrificed everything to get them there. It was for everyone else.

The coughing stopped, and in its place was Laura’s amused voice, “Don’t look so afraid, Doctor.” She paused. Breathing heavily. “You have a job to do.”

“A...a job?”

“Yes...these…people...they need you.”

No one had ever _needed_ him. He did his bit, and that was that. No muss, no fuss. “I believe Mr. Lampkin will be acting as President.”

She shook her head slowly, mildly. Only by a degree or two. “Not...what...I meant. You..can..help them.”

He snorted. “I’m pretty sure the only time I helped anyone was when I saved you.”

“You...can’t save...me this...time.”

“I’m, uh, sorry about that. I do feel I owe you, I mean for not murdering me.”

“I’m not..sorry. I’m...ready.” She managed a smirk. “But...you do...owe me. Use your...talents...to help...these people...our people.”

“My talents?” Did she mean his skills as a scientist? Or...how could she possibly know? He’d hidden it so carefully. Unless she’d caught a glimmer of it in his manifesto. Madame President was full of surprises. There was one aspect of his _upbringing_ that could actually be useful on this world. He nodded. “Whatever I know, whatever I can do, I’ll use it for them, Madame President.”

“Good.”

Had he been dismissed? This “new” Laura was different from the ones he’d encountered before. He’d always known when she wanted him gone in the past. It wasn’t clear now. But there was something he wanted to know. “Madame President, you, uh, you never told anyone about what I did.”

Her eyes twinkled a little. The knowledge of his...involvement couldn’t have rested easily on her soul, her mind. “Not...my story.”

Meaning Doctor Gaius Baltar was once again in charge of his story. He was a contributing factor to a….flood. People had died, but civilization was reborn on this new and wondrous planet, and it was up to him to contribute to that rebirth. Could he do it? The President had tasked him with it, and Caprica seemed to believe in him. Maybe he could. He would.

He leaned forward, preparing to stand. “I should get to it.” He glanced at her. He hadn’t been lying before when he’d said she was beautiful. She had a beauty that didn’t fade with age or even under the ravages of a slow death. She was Laura Roslin: President of the Twelve Colonies. And the keeper of his secret. His savior (not that he’d share that thought with Caprica). “Laura, I, uh, Caprica sends her regards. She, I think she grew to admire you greatly.” He lowered his head. “And thank you for being there for her when I…”

“This...place...it’s...another chance. Use it.”

He looked up to see her eyes smiling at him, but then those eyes looked beyond him. He turned to see Adama looking at her. He was intruding on a very...private moment. He stood and left without another word. Laura had dismissed him, and if she hadn’t, he doubted she would care once Adama filled the seat Gaius had vacated.

When he judged enough distance had passed, he looked behind him. Adama was walking toward his raptor, carrying the bundled-up Laura. It would be her final raptor ride, probably the only way she could truly see her last gift to her people.

He picked up speed when he saw Caprica waiting for him up the hill. She looked...happy to see him. He stopped in front of her.

“How did it go?”

“Very well.”

She didn’t ask anything else, so he reached for her hand, and they began walking again, exploring their new home.

Ahead of them, the child - Hera - was safe and happy with her parents. The Gaius and Six in his and Caprica’s heads had finally left them. _Good riddance_. It would have gotten...crowded with the four of them.

They continued walking. He spoke of irrigation techniques and crops to plant in various locations. She looked at him in surprise or wonder, or something. “You know, I know about farming.”

She smiled, and stroked his cheek. “I know.” Then she kissed him. “I know you do.”

She loved him - Gaius Baltar: the farm boy from Aerilon. Who would have thought that was possible?

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Common Ground (Time Washes Clean Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1853848) by [NicoleAnell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicoleAnell/pseuds/NicoleAnell)




End file.
